Stars Don't All Come In Gold
by fnanda
Summary: AU! FABERRY Ao fazer o acordo, nenhuma das duas partes esperava por aquilo. Rachel sabia que era errado, sabia que se alguém descobrisse ela estaria acabada, mas não podia parar. Uma parte de si dizia que era melhor dar as costas e ignorar, mas a outra parte gostava do perigo, não se importava com as consequências. Por quê ela foi se apaixonar logo pela filha do Sr. Fabray?


_Esse primeiro capítulo é mais para introduzir o plot e alguns dos personagens mais importantes de história. Pode ser um pouco chato, mas eu prometo melhores capítulos a partir do terceiro, ok? É porque como a história é AU eu preciso apresentar o universo primeiro para vocês :) xx_

* * *

_"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine it when I'm alone. And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone 'cause they're calling, calling, calling me home"_ – Ellie Goulding

~/~/~/~/~/~

Rachel estava sentada no sofá da sala do apartamento que ela estava prestes a deixar de morar. Observava as pessoas andando na rua, cobertas por imensos casacos e luvas, se protegendo do frio que chegará acompanhado pela neve. Aquilo a fazia lembrar dos tempos de criança, quando ela e seu irmão mais velho, Ryder, brincavam no quintal da humilde casa deles no Brooklyn. Hiram e Leroy, seus pais, só ficavam observando os dois, rindo enquanto eles competiam para ver quem fazia o melhor boneco de neve, ou quando faziam as guerras de bolinha de neve, que sempre acabavam com o choro de Rachel. Era inevitável não sorrir com aquelas lembranças, mas ela preferia deixá-las guardadas. Preferia se concentrar no presente.

O toque do seu celular chamou a sua atenção, era impossível não ouvir 'Titanium' vindo do bolso da sua calça. Ela nem olhou quem tinha ligado, já sabia. Pegou um casaco xadrez preto e branco e colocou por cima da sua camisa branca, sorrindo para o seu reflexo no espelho. Pegou as duas malas que iria levar e colocou uma outra mochila nas costas, dando uma última olhada para dentro do apartamento antes de sair.

Ela sorriu para o porteiro ao chega no térreo, e o homem lhe retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. Ele era a única pessoa de quem ela sentiria falta ali, sabia que todos os moradores a odiavam. Logo avistou um carro estacionado do lado de fora e um homem encostado no mesmo, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

- Russ, sempre tão pontual. Essa é uma qualidade que eu admiro em um homem – disse enquanto ele abria o portão do prédio para que ela pudesse passar com as suas malas.

- Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas nós dois sabemos o quão não pontual você é – falou levantando uma sobrancelha e abrindo o porta-malas. Pegou as malas que a mulher levava e as arrumou ali dentro, enquanto ela jogava sua mochila no banco de trás e abria a porta do passageiro.

- Talvez você queira me dar um relógio como presente de natal – disse sorrindo enquanto ligava o aquecedor do carro e o rádio. Rolou os olhos quando uma música de Ke$ha começou a tocar. Quando Russell sentou no banco do motorista uma música de Fiona Apple tocava nas alturas.

- Talvez – ele falou vagamente enquanto ligava o carro e começava a dirigir pelas ruas de New York – Você se lembra das regras que nós combinamos, não é?

- Claro, eu anotei tudo na minha caderneta e depois usei na lareira do apartamento – recebeu um olhar reprovador do homem e deu de ombros – Pode deixar que eu sei o que eu posso e não posso fazer. Relaxe um pouco, Russ.

- Eu estou prestes a levar uma ex presidiária que eu mesmo prendi para a minha casa, para morar com a minha família. Relaxar é um luxo do qual eu não posso desfrutar.

- Quando você fala assim parece que está levando Hitler para debaixo do seu teto.

- Você sabe que não é assim, Berry – ele falou sem tirar os olhos da pista, balançando a cabeça – Hitler não cantava músicas da Barbra Streisand antes de cometer um crime.

- Hey, isso é informação confidencial.

Tudo bem, talvez Rachel não goste muito de começar uma conversa com 'Olá, meu nome é Rachel Berry e acabei de ser solta depois de três anos na prisão'. Esse é definitivamente o jeito errado de arranjar um assunto. Mas ela não tem vergonha do tempo que passou presa cumprindo pena pelos crimes que cometeu.

Aos dezesseis anos já começava a sua vida no crime. Depois de passar por uma fase difícil da sua vida, Rachel mudou completamente. Abandonou suas antigas roupas, cortou relações com os antigos amigos, mudou completamente sua personalidade e começou a andar com pessoas estranhas. Os pais não notaram as diferenças no início, ocupados demais com os problemas que estavam tentando superar para fazerem alguma coisa, mas de repente se depararam com uma garota que praticamente só ia em casa para dormir (quando ia). Rachel aprendeu a 'arte de falsificar', como ela mesma gosta de chamar. No começo eram apenas IDs para pessoas só do seu colégio que queriam entrar em festas para maiores de idade, depois foram de colégios próximos e logo ela estava falsificando de boletins escolares até cartas de aprovação de faculdade. E o dinheiro entrava mais e mais.

Saiu de casa no ano seguinte, deixando apenas uma carta para os pais. Ela morava em uma pequena cidade de Ohio chamada Lima, e achava que não teria futuro se continuasse ali. Pegou um ônibus e foi para New York, achando que encontraria um lar na big apple. Ficou hospedada na casa de um conhecido e começou a trabalhar no bar dele para ajudar a pagar as contas. Foi lá que ela conheceu algumas pessoas poderosas e logo viu o seu pequeno negócio de falsificação se transformar em algo maior. Tinha muitos pseudônimos, mas depois de falsificar diversas obras de artes e ser alvo de várias matérias na televisão, ficou conhecida pelos novaiorquinos como Red Queen, por sempre deixar a peça de xadrez da rainha na cor vermelha. Ninguém sabia a cara dela, e seu plano era que tudo continuasse assim. Mas então Russell Fabray surgiu na sua vida.

Ele trabalhava para o FBI e a sua missão era encontrar e prender a mulher que roubou e falsificou diversas peças. Depois de mais de um ano de operações que não deram certo, armadilhas que não funcionavam e falhas na interceptação de fugas, a equipe de Fabray conseguiu prender Rachel. Ela tinha 21 anos quando recebeu a sentença de sete anos de prisão. Só cumpriu três, porque conseguiu um acordo com o chefe do FBI. Deu vários nomes, falou de vários esquemas para receber em troca sua liberdade. O que ela conseguiu. Bem, mais ou menos.

O homem disse que ela ficaria sob os cuidados do FBI e que um dos seus agentes seria escolhido para ficar olho nela, além de que teria de usar um rastreador no seu calcanhar que só a deixava andar por NYC e que avisava se ela o tirasse do lugar. O agente escolhido foi Russell Fabray, e a garota se viu se tornando parceira do homem que a prendeu. Claro que Russell nunca diria que os dois são parceiros, ela é apenas a sua consultora. Mas Rachel tem sido bastante útil durante as investigações.

Agora ela estava deixando o seu apartamento temporário para ir morar com Russell. O FBI estava preocupado com os horários dela, ainda dos possíveis encontros secretos em seu apartamento. O homem não estava muito feliz, mesmo ela tendo ganhado um pouco do seu respeito durante os últimos meses. Nem todo mundo ficaria satisfeito em receber a pessoa que você prendeu três anos atrás em sua casa, para morar com sua mulher e suas duas filhas. Mas Russell se via sem outra escolha, tinha de cumprir sua parte do acordo.

- Sua família está ok com essa situação? – perguntou a morena sem demonstrar muito interesse na resposta, mas sabendo que se sentiria melhor se fosse bem vinda no lugar.

- Minha mulher, Judy, está animada para lhe conhecer. O que eu acho estranho por conta da... por conta das circunstancias – Rachel rolou os olhos – E minhas filhas não parecem se importar. Bom, Carly vai querer conversar com você sobre a Broadway e todo esse tipo de coisa. Ela é fã.

- De mim ou da Broadway? – perguntou com um largo sorriso no rosto enquanto o homem bufava.

- Eu preciso realmente responder?

- Viu, Russ. Você é o único membro da família Fabray que não gosta de mim – ela falou antes de sorrir ao ouvir as primeiras notas de uma música da Christina Aguilera.

- Eu vou usar o meu direito de ficar calado agora.

E essa é basicamente a dinâmica dos dois. Se irritam, discutem e quase nunca concordam, mas trabalham bem juntos, é quase como se em momentos tensos eles conseguissem pensar como um só. Os anos de experiência de Russell no FBI e o conhecimento de Rachel sobre falsificações, esquemas e crimes se tornavam uma arma poderosa nas missões em campo. Eles ficaram calados durante o resto do caminho, até finalmente chegarem na frente de uma casa branca com azul, em uma vizinhança amigável.

As mãos da morena suavam. Era agora ou nunca.

~/~/~/~/~/~

_"As if you could kill time without injuring eternity"_ - Henry David Thoreau

- Então, já conheceu a garota misteriosa? – Santana perguntou enquanto folheava a versão mais recente da Vogue que tinha encontrado no quarto de Chloe. Era normal a unholy trinity fazer essas reuniões em seus quartos, mas normalmente uma televisão estava ligada e um filme estava passando. Agora, Santana e Quinn ajudavam a amiga a escolher qual roupa iria usar no seu encontro mais tarde.

- Meu pai deve estar chegando em casa com ela em... – levantou do seu lugar na cama para dar uma olhada no celular – Provavelmente agora.

- Você não fica com medo de ter uma assassina na sua casa? – Chloe perguntou de dentro do closet enquanto vestia a décima roupa do dia.

- Ela não é uma assassina. Ladra, falsificadora, vigarista, talvez. Mas nunca matou ninguém, pelo menos pelo que meu pai falou – Quinn disse voltando a deitar na cama, cantando junto da música que vinha da caixa do Iphone no canto do quarto.

- O que vocês acham dessa? – a ruiva saiu de dentro do closet vestindo uma calça skinny jeans e uma blusa verde que deixava pouco para a imaginação. Deu uma volta antes de parar de frente para as duas amigas.

- Está tão boa quanto as outras nove que você provou – ofereceu Quinn.

- Se você quiser dar no primeiro encontro, essa é a roupa perfeita – Santana deu um sorriso que aumentou quando a garota reclamou e entrou novamente no closet, procurando uma outra roupa.

- É sério isso? – Quinn cochichou – Ela vai provar outra roupa.

- Eu preciso terminar de ler essa matéria antes de nós sermos expulsas pela Ariel com pernas. Porque você não manda umas mensagens para Willy enquanto isso? – Santana levantou o dedo para apontar para o celular da amiga, mas não tirou os olhos da revista.

- Willy? Você tomou o remédio do seu irmão por engano de novo? – a loira levantou a sobrancelha, pegando o celular de qualquer jeito para ver se tinha alguma nova mensagem ou ligação.

- Free Willy – a latina recebeu um olhar confuso – A orca? – a outra continuava sem entender – Céus! O Finn, seu namorado.

- Eu não faço ideia do porque eu ainda ando com você, Lopez – Quinn rolou os olhos antes de abrir um jogo qualquer.

Quinn é amiga de Santana Lopez e Chloe Beale desde que nasceu. As três famílias são amigas porque o Sr. Lopez já trabalhou para o FBI com o pai de Quinn, e a Sra. Lopez trabalhava com a Sra. Beale. As três famílias se conheceram em um jantar dos Lopez e logo ficaram muito próximas. Não foi nenhuma surpresa as meninas se tornarem amigas. O trio é conhecido como a unholy trinity, e são as garotas mais populares do colégio. Quinn é a capitã das lideres de torcida, Santana é a segunda no comando e Chloe faz parte do glee club, que se tornou incrivelmente popular nos últimos anos.

Sendo a capitã das líderes de torcida, Quinn não pôde se render ao clichê de ser a namorada do capitã e QB do time do colégio, Finn Hudson. Os dois começaram a namorar a três anos atrás, quando ainda tinham quatorze anos. Juntos são conhecidos como o casal perfeito, apesar de não ter nada de perfeito nessa relação. Finn parece se importar genuinamente com a namorada, mas a loira parece aturar ele mais do que gostar.

- Você me ama, Q. Admita isso para si mesma – Santana disse passando o braço por cima dos ombros da amiga, trazendo ela mais para perto. Ela já ia reclamar quando foram interrompidas por Chloe novamente.

- Okay, eu sou totalmente a favor de relacionamentos entre garotas, mas por favor, não na minha cama. E se fizerem algo aqui, tenha a decência de trocar os lençóis.

- Cale a boca, Beale. E não é que agora você acertou na roupa? Recebeu o selo Lopez de aprovação.

- São poucas as vezes em que eu falo isso, mas eu concordo com a Santana. Bem melhor do que as outras... Quantas foram mesmo?

Chloe caminhou até o espelho de corpo todo do quarto e olhou a sua reflexão. Realmente, ela se sentia mais confortável agora e o vestido verde parecia fazer seus melhores atributos se destacarem, além de que ela ficava bem naquela cor. Deu um sorriso satisfeito antes de encarar as amigas novamente.

- Está decidido então, eu vou com essa roupa.

- Aleluia, meu Deus.

- Q, não fale o santo nome em vão – Santana debochou, recebendo um tapa fraco no ombro.

- Ok, agora vocês duas vão embora porque meu homem vai chegar em dez minutos.

- Seu homem. Você agora vai planejar já o casamento? – a latina perguntou rolando os olhos e se levantando da cama para pegar a sua mochila jogada perto da cadeira do computador – Boa sorte. E pra aturar o Jerkins você realmente vai precisar.

- Isso é recalque.

- Ela fala a mesma coisa sobre o Finn, não ligue. Ta precisando chamar o Puckerman pra se aquetar – disse Quinn que foi surpreendida em seguida com uma almofada lhe acertando na cabeça.

- Bitch, vá andando para casa agora – a mais velha das três gritou enquanto batia a porta do quarto.

- Unf, rainha do drama. Tchau Chloe, boa sorte – deu um beijo no rosto da amiga antes de sair correndo na esperança de que a latina só estivesse brincando e não tivesse lhe deixado ali. Sempre podia chamar Finn, mas não estava com saco de olhar para a cara dele ou lhe dar explicações.

~/~/~/~/~/~

_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_ – Alice [Alice In Wonderland (1951)]

Rachel ficou parada olhando a sala da casa enquanto Russell levava suas malas para o lugar onde ela iria morar. Ele combinou com a mulher de deixar vago o terceiro andar da casa, mais parecia uma outra casa. Um cômodo só ocupava o espaço todo, com um banheiro separado. A escada levava até uma porta, que podia ser trancada para a privacidade do morador. Eles tinham colocado uma cama e um guarda roupa em um canto, e fizeram uma espécie de sala em outro, com um sofá, uma mesa e uma bancada com televisão. Também tinham decorado um pouco, deixado um pouco mais vivo. O banheiro era gigantesco, quase do tamanho da cela que Rachel viveu durante três anos.

A morena ainda não tinha saído do lugar. Aquela casa era bem melhor do que o apartamento que tinha ficado por pouco tempo, e também do que todos os seus outros lares. Não, não no plural. Ela só teve um único lar. E ela ainda sofria com as lembranças do lugar.

- Russell? É você? – uma mulher loira com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo perguntou enquanto saia da cozinha andando em direção a sala. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver uma garota que não fosse conhecida na sala, mas depois se lembrou do que se tratava – Olá, você deve ser Rachel Berry. Eu sou...

- Judy Fabray – Rachel sorriu lhe estendendo a mão – Seu marido fala muito sobre você. E olha que ele é um homem de poucas palavras. Muito prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Fabray.

- Oh, por favor. Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado. Me chame de Judy – a loira se sentou no sofá e indicou com a mão para que a garota fizesse o mesmo – Você pegou todas as suas coisas? Sinto muito se Russell lhe apressou, eu disse que era cedo demais para ele ir lhe pegar.

- Não se preocupe, senh... Judy. Eu que peço desculpas pelo incomodo, tenho certeza de que ter a pessoa que o seu marido passou um bom tempo procurando e que depois prendeu morando na sua casa não deve ser a situação ideal. Eu só gostaria de dizer que eu não impus nada, e que foi o chefão, que eu ainda não decorei o nome, quem disse que esse acordo deveria ser feito. Por mim eu continuava no meu apartamento, que era bastante confortável. Não que a sua casa não seja confortável, tenho certeza de que é. De fato, esse sofá é muito confortável. Muito melhor do que o do escritório. Espere, eu não estou dizendo que o do escritório não é...

- Rachel – Judy disse alto, interrompendo a garota e fazendo-a dar um pulo – Calma, respire.

- Judy, veja se a sua carteira continua no bolso – Russell disse enquanto descia as escadas, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da mulher que ainda não entendia essas piadas entre os dois – E talvez a gente deva colocar umas câmeras perto dos quadros.

- Talvez você devesse checar os seus bolsos, Russ – ela riu ao ver a cara do homem ao se apalpar – Desculpe, eu não resisti – ela tirou as chaves do carro de dentro do bolso do casaco e deu para o homem.

- Eu lhe disse que ela era perigosa.

- Eu tenho metade do seu tamanho, agente.

O barulho de uma chave interrompeu o que poderia ser o inicio de uma discussão, e os três ocupantes da casa viraram-se para encarar o corredor, esperando o momento em que o visitante fosse chegar. Segundos depois a pessoa fechou a porta, e eles ouviram passos até que uma garota apareceu, com uma mochila amarela nas costas e uma cara de poucos amigos. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver que tinham visita.

Rachel respirou fundo. Ela tinha certeza de que estava quase babando, mas quem podia culpá-la. A garota que apareceu ainda estava vestindo o seu uniforme de líder de torcida, e Rachel sempre teve uma queda por meninas de uniforme. É claro que agora não seria diferente. A morena prendeu a respiração quando a loira olhou na sua direção, se sentindo hipnotizada pelos olhos dela. Eram parecidos com os de Russell, mas tinha algo diferente neles, algo intrigante. Podem ter sido segundos, mas para a mulher pareciam ter sido horas, mas finalmente a garota olhou para as outras duas pessoa na sala e Rachel se jogou contra as almofadas do sofá, recebendo um olhar curioso de Judy.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa?

E ela falava. Rachel gosta de dizer que tem o dom de ouvir a voz de uma pessoa falando e saber como ficaria em uma música. Ela escolhia se ia sair com uma pessoa por essa técnica. E sim, ela gosta de sair com pessoas que saibam cantar, e até faz duetos aleatórios de vez em quando. Parece brincadeira, mas não é.

- Quinn, essa é Rachel Berry – Judy disse com um largo sorriso, enquanto Russell continuava com a mesma cara.

Rachel se deu um soco mentalmente. Claro, ela deveria ter imaginado isso no momento em que a loira entrou naquela casa. Quem mais ela poderia ser? Uma amiga de Judy com uma chave reserva entrando na casa para fazer uma visita? Uma prima de Russell? Uma stripper que ele contratou para manter ela entretida? Sua futura esposa? Não, era a filha de dezessete anos dele. Menor de idade, o que tornava um relacionamento entre as duas ilegal. Mas convenhamos, mesmo que fosse legal, ela não poderia ter um relacionamento com a filha do homem que esta acolhendo ela na casa dele. Que ótimo, não poderia ficar pior.

Bom, pelo menos ela não se apaixonou pela filha de treze.

~/~/~/~/~/~

_"Everytime I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side"_ – Lana Del Rey

* * *

_A Chloe eu roubei de um filme chamado 'Pitch Perfect'. Se você ainda não viu, vá ver, e se viu, a Beca também vai estar aqui. Deixem um comentário, mesmo que seja para expressar o seu ódio pela fanfic xx_


End file.
